Emma, The vampire AND slayer!
by a severed head
Summary: when new slayervampire, emma comes into town buffy and the crew are out to help her find her parents. R&R PLEASE!
1. CHAPTER 1

Chapter one: "I'm the slayer!"

Buffy walked the quiet graveyard's path. It was around 11-o clock, but it was a Friday night. It was almost too quiet for a Friday night, thought Buffy. That's when she saw the fight.

It looked like two vampires were having a battle of some sort. One of them was a teenage girl and the other was an older man. He looked about in his 30's. Well, if he was still alive.

"You will die!" The girl snarled, stake in hand.

"We're already dead, sweetheart!" the male vampire smirked.

"Guys, guys." Buffy stepped in; "I can dust you both! There's no need to kill each other when there's a perfectly good slayer………"

"Right here." The girl vampire replied, now with a human appearance. She didn't waste any time, and staked the vampire right in the heart. Instantly, he became dust.

"Oh no." Buffy replied "You did not just say you're the slayer. Because, you see that would open up a whole new Buffy."

The vampire put her hand out, as if she were ready to shake. "Hello whole new Buffy. I'm Ẹ̈mma, a slayer from the future."

Buffy kicked Emma down. She bounced back up, and began floating in mid-air.

"What the hell is going on!" Buffy asked, confused

"I would be floating." Emma replied "Float away on your sails………."

"Why are you _floating_?"

"Because I can." Emma proved "Plus this proves I'm not a normal Vampire, right?"

"It proves one of us is insane!" Buffy snapped "And I think it's me if I see vampires floating like this."

"My watcher always said my mommy was insane………" Emma replied

"Good for your mom, luckily I'm not her."

"Mommy is dead." Emma cooed

"Listen, I'm here to dust you, weather you like it or not. Most don't." Buffy replied, picking up a stake in her right hand.

"No." Emma cried, and vanished.

Buffy looked around her, but the strange vampire was nowhere to be seen.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Chapter Two: Bored in English class.

Dawn walked into her English class, prepared to be bored. However, as soon as she walked in, she noticed someone standing in front of the classroom. New kid, thought Dawn, Maybe. She hadn't ever seen her before, and she was the type Dawn usually noticed.

The girl was full out gothic with short black hair with blue streaks, black makeup, black skirt, black stockings, and an Ozzy Osbourne babydoll tee shirt. Her belly looked a bit round, but she figured she just had a little more fat there, despite the fact she didn't look fat. She was thin, but not as thin as Dawn was.

Once the class settled down, the teacher introduced the new student.

"Class, this is Emma. She's from England, and I want you to all treat her with the same kindness and respect as you would everyone else."

"Where do I sit?" She asked. There was a smooth, almost soothing tone to her voice. Dawn thought she reminded her of someone, but she didn't know who.

"How about next to Dawn Summers there." The teacher offered.

"Dawn……… Summers?" Emma asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"No. No problem. I shall sit." Emma sat next to Dawn and the class begun.

About ten minutes after, Dawn looked over at Emma. She looked back.

"Do you know me or something?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Emma replied "Your sister attacked me last night. She wouldn't believe us!"

"Wouldn't believe what?" Dawn wondered.

"That I'm a slayer from the future!"

"You're a what!" Dawn exploded in a whisper.

"Shhh…….." Emma snapped her fingers, freezing the classroom. Except for her and Dawn.

"What did you just do?" Dawn snapped, still whispering.

"I froze them. We don't want to make a fuss. There is much I want to tell you about." Emma said.

"Talk away." Dawn replied. Both girls got up from their seats and walked out the door, into the timeless hallway.


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3: "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey Dawn!" Buffy greeted her sister as she walked in the door.

"Hey Buffy." Dawn set her backpack down and then saw Faith sitting in the living room. "Faith's here?"

"Yeah. She was in town." Buffy replied.

"How've you been?" Dawn asked Faith.

"Five by five." Faith shrugged. "How was school? Learn anything interesting?" there was obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Dawn responded anyway. "Well there's a new girl in my English class. She's really cool. Buffy, Faith, you guys need to meet her."

"Well I suppose you could invite her over sometime. What's her name?" Buffy asked.

"Emma. She's really cool. Willow would like her- she uses magic!" Dawn smiled happily.

"Dawn. That girl's bad news- she's a-." Buffy started to say.

"Vampire. I know. But she's also-."

"The slayer?" Faith asked. "Yeah. I met her too."

"Wait a second- why do you guys know her?" Dawn wondered.

"Well, I fought her while I was on patrol last night. She's not who she says she is." Buffy said.

"Yes she is!" Faith and Dawn snapped. Then, Faith looked at Dawn, Dawn looked at Faith.

"Wait, you believe me?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. I talked with her while **I** was on patrol last night. Sweet kid, just looking for her parents."

"She's looking for vampires then. She is bad." Buffy replied.

"But she's the slayer- she's good!" Dawn replied.

"If she's good, she'll kill them." Buffy replied.

"Buffy, why are you being so cold about this?" Dawn asked.

"That's a good question." Faith added.

"Because she's lying!" replied Buffy. "It's impossible for a vampire to be the slayer!"

"No it isn't." Emma suddenly appeared in the living room. "Not in the future."

"Lock her in the basement." Buffy demanded.

"What's wrong with _me_?" asked Emma, with a sad tone.

"Nothing kid. Buffy just doesn't understand yet." Faith replied.

"Well we need to make her understand." Emma said.

"We will. Emma, it's going to be all right." Dawn assured.

"Where's Spike? He'll guard her." Buffy looked around the house for Spike. Finding him, she brought him over to where Emma stood, helpless.

"Why don't you use magic?" Faith whispered.

"It would get us in trouble!" Emma replied, acting shocked.

"Spike, take her in the basement!" Buffy replied. "I need time to figure out what I'm going to do."

"Let's go, love." Spike lead Emma to the basement.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Chapter 4: We

Emma sat, on the mattress in the basement, chained to the wall. She was hungry, sad, and lonely. Spike wasn't much company either. He didn't really talk. After about 30 minutes of silence, Spike spoke.

"So, you're a vamp too?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Emma replied.

"You say you were born this way, right? No one sired you?"

"Nope. No one has bitten me." Emma said.

"Buffy said you were looking or your parents- how do you know who they are?" Spike asked.

"You ask too many questions. I wish to eat, but no one gives me blood, or food."

"There's a fridge in the basement here, if you want me to get blood for you." offered Spike. "I mean, I can't warm it up or anything, but you can still eat if you're hungry."

"Yes. We're very hungry. Cold blood is fine." Emma replied, a sad tone in her voice.

"Who's we?" asked Spike.

"Me and Sage." Emma smiled.

"Sage is………?" Spike asked.

"My baby." Emma whispered.

Spike almost dropped the blood in surprise. "You're pregnant?" he asked

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed "Four months!"

"Bloody hell!" Spike muttered. "Just……… how old are you?"

"Only 60." Emma replied "I age compared to other vampires."

"Well, yeah." Spike muttered "But you're about _Dawn's_ age in human years! Bloody hell if she had a kid now."

Emma laughed.

"So, love, when's your Watcher coming?" Spike asked.

"Tomorrow. I sense it." Emma reached out a hand for the blood that Spike was holding.

"Oh, right." Spike replied. "Sorry."

Emma drank. Fast. After about 3 minutes, she was finished with the packet of pigs' blood.

"Boy you sure drink a lot for a girl."

"I eat for two." Emma replied.

"Right." Spike muttered.

"Do you think Buffy believes us?" Emma wondered, after a moment of silence passed between them.

"Well, she didn't kick you out, which is a sign that she's trusting you. You didn't hurt Dawn or Faith, right? So she just needs to learn you mean no harm."

Emma nodded. Then she looked at Spike with pleading eyes. "Oh nice vampire, will you let me out of these chains? I'm a good girl." She pleaded.

"I can't. Buffy would stake me in a heartbeat."

Emma just sat there about to cry.

"Bloody hell. You win. Just don't tell Buffy." Spike uncuffed Emma, and she fell asleep on the mattress.

Spike got up from where he sat on the mattress next to Emma. He decided he didn't want to look too comfortable in case Buffy or someone else walked into the basement. He looked at Emma asleep and peaceful and though about what it would be like to have a daughter like her. Then he shook his head- that was stupid, he wouldn't want a stupid kid to mess up things! Kids were for humans anyways, not vampires.

But then he looked back at Emma, who slept undisturbed. He wondered what it would have been if Emma were his child- after all, you never know! He shook his head again- he wouldn't want a kid- too much responsibility! Too many diapers to change, too much money to spend on for everything! He shook his head and sat down, he needed to stop thinking!

Emma dreamt of a crowded street. She walked by herself on it, with her newborn baby boy, Sage. He looked like his father- brown hair, green eyes. He cried and Emma dropped him in a river. She woke up with a jump.

"Woah." Spike exclaimed as he saw Emma float onto the ceiling. "They didn't tell me about this!"

"I'm a witch." Emma shrugged, hitting her head on the ceiling before floating back down.

"What was that about?" Spike asked.

"I had a scary dream." She replied.

"Oh." He replied.

"I wonder if Buffy's decided yet." Emma sighed.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5: Buffy's Decision

As Emma and Spike sat in the basement, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith, and Anya gathered in the living room to discuss Emma.

"I think she should stay." Dawn voted. "She hasn't done anything to hurt us. She could've, you know. If she wanted, she could even kill Spike down there. She hasn't though."

"Dawn's right, Buffy. I mean, if I was chained to the basement and I was an _evil_ vampire witch, I would've been outta there before you chained me up!" Willow added.

"Okay, you guys may be right, but she doesn't have a soul." Buffy noted.

"But, maybe you don't need a soul to do good things!" Dawn replied. "How'd you know that, anyways?"

"Faith told me." Buffy replied. "And you do need a soul to do good things. Spike's proof of that."

"But he wanted to be good, even when he didn't have a soul." Dawn replied.

"So she wants to be good, but she still isn't 100 percent good. There's still got to be evil in her!"

"Buffy, how about this- how about we test her, and if she does anything bad –any little thing- then we stake her. Easy as that." Faith replied.

"FAITH!" Dawn almost exploded "We can't stake her!"

"We will if she's a bad vampire." Buffy told her. "But since she's not bad, we won't have to resort to staking her. Right guys?"

Everyone gave their general approval. Even Dawn.

"I'll go tell her she can stay." Buffy replied, going towards the basement. She opened the door, and went downstairs.


End file.
